Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a semiconductor structure and a manufacturing method thereof, and particularly relates to a semiconductor structure capable effectively mitigating flicker noise and a manufacturing method thereof.
Description of Related Art
In a semiconductor device, when a dielectric layer has excessive oxide traps, flicker noise is increased to decrease a performance of the semiconductor device.
At present, the industry often uses fluorine dopant to fill the oxide traps, so as to decrease the flicker noise. However, the above solution may only fill the oxide traps located at an interface of the dielectric layer and a substrate, so that only the flicker noise of a high frequency portion is mitigated, and the flicker noise of other frequency (for example, a low frequency) portion cannot be mitigated.